One Hell of a Ride
by AngelLovesYou123
Summary: The Flock wake up in the forest in the 1800 and are different ages than before and does Sebastian already know what they are? Why is Pluto so attached to Angel? And what is it about the Phantomhive mansion that has them so interested. Plz review X3
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Black Butler and Maximum Ride Crossover so don't judge plz and tell me what you thought about it in the reviews. Plz enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 1**

**Max POV**

The flock and I woke up in the middle of a forest, it was winter and we all seem older, I look about 19 along with Fang and Iggy, Nudge looked 16, and Gazzy and Angel look about 13. That's funny because the last time I checked we were in New York, younger, and Gazzy and Angel weren't twins.

"Max, where are we?" Gazzy asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself."

"What if it was the White coats, what if they are having the Erasers hunt us down as for fun." Nudge says in a panic.

"No it's not the White coats. I can hear people's thoughts from a nearby town, but it sounds like they're from the 1800s." Angel says.

"The 1800s? That's odd." I say, "I'll go check it out."

"I'm going with you." Fang said following me.

"Me too, I can show you where the town is." Angel said jumping up and running to me.

I nod and proceed to the town with Angel guiding us. When we got there, there were people in old fashioned clothing and talking all fancy and weird.

"Yup, Definitely the 1800s."

"If we're going to blend we need some clothes."

"Just leave it to me." Angel said pointing her thumb to herself. She walked over to a store and came back out with a load of clothes.

"Good job Angel. Now let's get back to the others." I say and we noticed some newspaper on a nearby stand that had missing young girls on it and they all disappeared in the same area.

"Weird. Now let's go." I say facing the forest again.

We rushed back and threw the clothes to the ground in front of them.

"Ok, since we're in the 1800s, we're going to have to blend in wearing these clothes." I say pointing at the pile.

"That's what they wear! OMG it's so old fashioned and there are so many layers and don't they get hot wearing these things, I mean like come on!" Nudge said gesturing to the clothes.

"I know how you feel but we can't have these people thinking we're suspicious, now go wash up in that river up there. I know it's cold but you have to deal with it."

"I know."

Then we washed ourselves in the river and then changed into the clothes. I wore a dark blue dress that had a white collar with a light blue bow around the neck and brushed my hair to the side. Fang had on a white suit and we found some hair gel in our bags and used it to pull his hair back. Iggy had on a black suit and we pulled his hair back and pulled his bangs back. Nudge had on a dark purple dress with ruffles and it had a dark blue bow around the waist and we put her hair up in a bun. Gazzy had on a black suit like Iggy's and made his hair all neat. Angel had on a yellow dress that looked like mine with a pink bow around the waist and a pink bow on the top of her head and her hair was cut to her shoulders.

"Wow. Never thought I'd live to see the day when Max would wear a dress." Fang said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" I yell at him.

"Shhh…someone's here." Angel says with worry in her voice and eyes looking at a certain part of the forest and jumped. "He left, but he's not human." Angel said shaking.

**Sebastian POV**

I was coming back from doing my tasks for my tasks for my lord when I saw something unusual. A young girl with strange clothing walked into a shop and came back out with 6 pairs of clothes, 3 men's and 3 women's. She ran to 2 other people and they walked into the forest.

That's particularly strange. I followed them and I found 3 other people waiting there. 3 of them seem to be 19 years of age and the African-American girl was 16 and the last 2 looked like twins who were 13. They all bathed in the river and changed into the clothes the girl got from the shop and changed their hairstyles.

"Wow. Never thought I'd live to see the day when Max would wear a dress." The boy with black hair said.

"Shut up!" the oldest girl yelled.

"Shhh…someone's here." The little girl said with worry in her voice and eyes looking in my direction. I was bewildered at how she noticed me and I waited there for a minute until I remembered why I was in town. I started back toward the estate and decided to investigate later.

I arrived at the estate and started to prepare tea for the young master. I brought the Victoria sponge cake to the young master's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in." the young master called from the room.

I walked in and set the tea on the desk.

"Hello young master. Are you ready for tonight's ball?" I ask him, pouring the tea.

"Not at all, why must I attend the ball anyways?"

"Because that's what nobles do."

"That's stupid." He mumbled.

"Nether less, you still must go." He grumbled and got up.

"I will prepare your clothes for tonight. Oh and I will be gone for a while, I have dome errands to run." I said and walked out of the room.

I set his clothes out and went back to where I found the children, but they weren't there.

"Oh dear, look at the time I must go back."

**Chapter 2**

**Angel POV**

While we were looking for food in the town I heard this girl squeal, I turned my head and saw here running towards me.

"Hello, aren't you very pretty, I love your dress." She said grabbing my hands, holding them up and entwining them together.

I stare at her in bewilderment and then the look of realization hit her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I am Elizabeth but please call me Lizzie." She said curtsying.

"I-I'm Angel." I stuttered.

"Oh your name suits you perfectly! I know, why don't you come to tonight's ball." She said with her eyes shining.

"But what about my family?"

"Oh they could come too. I don't mind."

"…."

"What's wrong?"

"This is the only change of clothes I have."

"Then we'll go shopping and bring your family with you. Go get them." She said holding my hands up to her chin with her eyes sparkling in excitement.

I walked towards the flock with Lizzie right behind me.

"Is this your family?" she asked, I nodded and she ran towards them pulling me with her.

"Hello my name is Elizabeth but you may call me Lizzie. What are your names?"

'_I'm going to tell her the fake names that we used when we were at Anne's place and I'm renaming Gazzy so his name is Jason instead of Zephyr'_

_'__Ok, but you better explain later.'_

"This is Max, Nick, Jeff, Krystal, and Zephyr." I said pointing to each one

"Splendid. Now I have invited all of you to my ball tonight and I'm taking you shopping for some ball gowns. Now let's hurry on." She said gesturing to a shop.

'_Who is she?_' I heard Max thinking to me.

_'__A girl I bumped into and she wants to take us to her ball and I was thinking what better way to blend in'_

She sighed then nodded.

We went inside the shop and the girl called us over to her.

She studied Max then ran off and came back with a dark red dress with layers that had black rims at the ends of them, a dark blue bow wrapped slanted around the waist and white collar with a red bow and silk socks that reached right above her ankles and black fancy shoes.

She clapped to herself then went to look at Fang then she got a white suit with a red tie.

She ran to Iggy and got another suit that was white and had a purple tie.

She looked at Nudge and ran off; bringing back a dark blue dress with purple rims at the end of every fold, the sleeves and a white collar with dark blue buttons and had black dance shoes.

She studied Gazzy and got a white suit for him with a light blue tie.

"I know something that's perfect for you!" she said them brought back a light blue dress with white rims at the ends of the sleeves, the collar and the bottom of the dress it reached just below the knees and had pink bows at the sleeves, a big one around my waist and a matching one to go in my hair, knee length socks with frills at the top and shiny doll shoes.

She paid for the clothes and pulled us to her carriage.

"To the mansion." She ordered. "I'm bringing you there early so you can wash up before the ball."

When we got there we all just stared. Her house was huge; it was like the size of a football field, maybe even bigger.

"A rich girl; must be nice." Max mumbled.

"You may come in." Lizzie said running to the front door.

"Well, prepare yourself for anything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebastian POV**

When the young master and I arrived at the ball I helped him out of the carriage and when we went inside Lady Elizabeth talked the young master to the ground like usual but then she introduced 6 people who looked like the ones that I saw in the forest. The little girl was staring at me, ah I see now she's a mind reader and she knows I'm a demon.

"This is Max, Nick, Jeff, Krystal, Angel and Zephyr. I met them down at the town shop and I thought that Angel here was just so lovely, don't you think so and the dress just goes so perfectly with her eyes, and Max was just so pretty, I had to dress her up."

I look at them and bow down. "They are indeed; it's very nice to meet you." The little girl named Angel looks at me untrustingly and she looked so shaken up, she was shaking and her eyes were filled with horror.

"Angel, are you all right?" Lady Elizabeth asked with worry in her eyes.

"Yes. I'm just a bit cold." Angel tried to reassure her.

"Are you sure?" Angel nodded, "Alright, as long as nothing's wrong."

Angel looked to her family and it was as if they were communicating through thinking, Interesting.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you; my name is Ciel and this in my butler Sebastian." The young master said introducing himself.

"I-It's very nice to meet you." She said curtsying and the rest followed her lead.

"Well I think it is time to enjoy the party." I say with a smile.

"Yes, Sebastian is right, let's enjoy the party." Elizabeth said pulling Ciel over to dance.

I walk over to Angel. "Would you care to dance?" I ask her. She hesitates then nods. Angel looked troubled. "Is something troubling you?" I already know it's the fact she knows I'm a demon though.

"No, I'm fine." She said looking away. "It's nothing really."

"Very well, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much, thank you."

"Thank you for taking your time to dance with me."

She nodded then walked back to her family.

"Shall I take you back home?" Lady Elizabeth asked.

"Um, we don't have anywhere to return to." Max said holding her family close.

"Then if it alright with you would you like to stay at my estate?"

Angel looks at me cautiously, "Yes, thank you soooo much, I thought we were going to have to sleep in the woods." The girl named Krystal said.

"Very well, then shall we go?"

We all got into the carriage and we were on our way.

When we arrived I showed the guest to their guest rooms, showed them where the clothes are, prepared everyone tea and told them dinner will be prepared shortly.

While I was walking to the kitchen and then an explosion went off.

All guests ran downstairs.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"Oh, it was just the cook; I'll go have a word with him. Please go back to your rooms." I say and make my way to the kitchen.

"Sorry Sebastian, the food was cooking so slowly, so I thought I could speed it up using my flame thrower." He explained, with his cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

"How many times have I told you not to use the flame thrower?"

"Sorry."

"I'll cook the food, just go help Mayrin set the table." I say looking at my pocket watch.

"Fine." He said walking out of the kitchen.

I finish preparing the food and fix the table because Mayrin broke the plates.

I knock on the young master's door of his study. "My lord, dinner is ready." I said.

"I will be down shortly. Go get the guest."

"Yes, my lord."

I walk to the guest rooms and told them dinner is ready, they all came out and I led them to the kitchen.

I showed them to their seats and they tasted the food and their eyes widened.

"This is delicious. You did a great job. Did you used to be a chef?" Max exclaimed.

"No, no, I am simply one hell of a butler."

"Yes, of course, you did a great job. It tastes even better than Jeff's." Nudge said, taking another spoonful in her mouth.

"But he's blind." I say with a surprised look.

"Yes, but Jeff's a wonderful cook despite his disadvantage." Angel said with a smile.

"I see." I say looking over to 'Jeff'.

"So how long have you been the head of the estate?" Krystal asked the young master.

"For two years." He replied taking a bit of his beef.

"It's very impressive for someone of your age to be in the position you are in." said Nick.

"Yes it is indeed." said Krystal said clapping her hands, "How long has your butler been working for you?"

"For two years."

"Oh, that's wonderful."

"Yes I suppose."

**Angel POV**

While we were eating a howl came from outside.

"Will you please excuse me? I need take care of something." Sebastian said as he left the room.

I got up and ran to the window and saw a giant wolf that was running toward Sebastian; He sure seems to love Sebastian.

"I'm going outside." I said running out of the room to the front door. Then I saw Sebastian talking to the gardener.

"Finny, take care of that mutt." Sebastian said handing him to the gardener. "Right away sir, come on PluPlu." He said and ran off.

Sebastian walked towards the door and I jumped out in front of him, startling him. "So a Hell Hound, interesting." I say with a sly smile.

Then I heard a bark and Pluto was running towards me, then he pounced on me, "Whoa!" I yelled, surprised, He pinned me down and started licking me.

"I'm so sorry, I have no idea what came over him, are you all right?" the gardener said getting him off of me.

"Yes, I'm fine, but he sure seems to like me." I said with a laugh.

"Yes, quite. Now why don't we return to the dining room?" Sebastian said gesturing to the door.

"Of course." I say and ran up to him. "It was a pleasure meeting you and Pluto." I say as I walked inside.

"It was wonderful meeting you as well, Milady." Finny said as he ran off with Pluto.

"I'm very sorry about the incident."

"Oh, you don't have to apologize, it's alright, really."

"Very well, Madam." He said as we entered the dining room and I returned to my seat.

"Have fun?" Gazzy said with a grin on his face.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

After we all finished eating we returned to our rooms.

Sebastian told us where the night gowns were located and the boys had regular sleep wear, a button up shirt and pajama pants to match, Gazzy had on blue ones, Iggy orange ones, and Fang had on green ones. We had silk nightgowns, mine was white with laces at the ends and a pink bow around the collar and reached above my knees, I modified it because I wanted to be able to move freely in case something happened, Max just wore what the boys wore, it was blue, nudge had on a blue night gown with white laces at the bottom and it reached about a foot below her knees.

Then we all went to bed. Max holding me in her arms and Nudge at the edge of the bed completely knocked out.

I was in a deep sleep when I was suddenly woken up. "Angel, hey Angel wake up." Gazzy said shaking me.

"Wha?" I said sleepily.

"I want to look around." Gazzy said pulling me up out of the bed.

"Why so late?" I whined.

"It's only 12:00."

"Fine hurry up, I'm tired." I say as he dragged me out of the room.

He pulled me downstairs and outside, then I saw Pluto out of the corner of my eye and he was sleeping soundly by the stairs.

When we reached the last step we noticed a faint light in one of the windows.

"Who could still be up, I could've sworn everybody was asleep." Gazzy said, curiosity written on his face.

"…Sebastian." I whispered and Pluto's ears twitched at the name, when he stood up to stretch I grabbed hold of Gazzy's arm, ran to the side of the stair case and ducked behind it.

"What are you doing?" Gazzy asked confused.

"I don't want him to spot us." I said pointing to Pluto.

"The dog?"

"Not a dog. A Hell Hound."


End file.
